The subject of the present invention is a switch which can be associated with a device and is intended to open and/or close at least one electrical circuit.
In particular, the present invention relates to a switch for a master cylinder unit, particularly a switch for a master cylinder unit that is provided with an electrical circuit for activating and/or deactivating signals, for example, indicating the execution of a braking operation, and the like.
A cylinder unit, particularly a master cylinder unit to be associated with a brake, for example, a disc brake, or with a clutch, generally incorporates an electrical circuit which is closed or opened as a result of the operation of the cylinder unit in order to activate and/or deactivate signals, for example, indicating the execution of a braking operation, or in order to activate and/or deactivate the sending of one or more electrical signals that can be used, for example, by an electronic control unit for the control of the engine, or the like.
There is a great need to provide a master cylinder unit having an electrical circuit such that the master cylinder unit is of simple construction and, in particular, inexpensive to assemble and highly reliable, in order to limit production costs but nevertheless to ensure high levels of safety for the user of the finished product.
It is known to produce a master cylinder that is provided with stationary electrical contacts housed in a cartridge which can be fitted in the cylinder body, and with sliding contacts incorporated in the piston structure.
An arrangement such as that referred to is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,566.
However, constructional solutions of the type mentioned require particular care for the correct assembly of the components; in fact it is necessary to mount and fix the stationary electrical-contact cartridge on the cylinder body and to mount and fix the sliding contacts on the piston structure.